Maintain a cancer information reporting system in the thirteen counties of northwest Washington. Utilize standardized abstracts of records for cancer patients seen in every hospital in the area as well as for all Iowa residents who are diagnosed or treated in hospitals in other areas for active cancer. Collect data in sufficient detail so that each cancer can be classified and coded. Collect complete information regarding extent of disease, diagnostic procedures, and first course of cancer-directed therapy on all patients diagnosed from 1973 forward residing in the state of Iowa. Utilizing all available methodologies, obtain active follow-up on all cases resident in the thirteen counties diagnosed from 1974 forward. Continue the implementation of an updated data processing system which will allow processing of all incoming data, perform basis data edits, allow updating of patient-specific information, and facilitate the preparation of the SEER submission tape as required.